My Gummy Bear
by RoseMelody101
Summary: Older Hiro Hamada X Reader Features - Lemons, lemons, & more lemonns - Mature content later on - does not include cuss - gummy bears 3


**So I thought of doing a Hiro X Reader since some people asked me just to so here it goes...**

 **Hehe.. ALRIGHT HIRO X READER PEOPLE LET'S DO THIS!**

 **P.S: We are like at 18 years old. So is Hiro.**

* * *

 _ **Backstory: You are a girl who pretty much does gaming and you make/edit movies.**_

 _ **You attend at San Fransokyo Production College in which you are mostly into the editing of movies.**_

 _ **Your brother & sister died in a fire too. (explanation later)**_

 _ **Now let's get started.**_

* * *

 **Just in case you don't know...**

 **Y/N : Your name**

 **Y/L/N : Your Last Name**

 **E/C: Eye color**

 **S/C : Skin color**

 **And yah. NOW we can get started.**

* * *

A beautiful Saturday was the day.

You wake up, the typical time. At 5:30 am. It was about dawn by now in San Fransokyo.

You live with your bestie for life, Cassie.

You're mom & dad lives a few streets away, just for anything.

Still a bit happy from your scores in editing class, which was an A++, you make breakfast.

You make waffles with chocolate drizzle & whipped cream.

Hearing the stairs creak and light footsteps, you figure it's Cassie.

"It's the usual waffles isn't it Y/N?", Cassie says as she fixes the table.

You finish making waffles and eat them.

Cassie brings up a questions.

"Wanna go for a walk? Not to shabby today!", she asks.

"Sure", you respond.

You go back to your room and change into a hoodie, with your favorite game logo on it, and some jeans.

Walking towards the door, Cassie tells you she wants to see a cafe since she wanted to get something.

Without hesitation, you go follow her side by side.

* * *

Talking about deep editing tips, you accidentally bump into a big white balloon thing.

Confused, you look at what you bumped into.

You see a 18 year-old guy, spunky hair, with a blue hoodie.

The "thing" you bumped into was a white robot, that looked... huggable?

"Whoops, my fault. I should have looked where I was going.", you say.

"Actually, Miss, it's partially my fault. I should be sorry.", the guy said.

"Well anyways, I should be going. Sorry anyways." you say as you & Cassie go into the cafe.

Looking at the sign of the cafe, it said Lucky Cat Cafe.

It sounded a bit familiar to you, when the owner hugged you.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Is that you Y/N!?", the owner said.

You look at her and you remember her, Aunt Cass.

Your mom & her were cousins, so she was so familiar at birthdays & house parties.

"I REMEMBER YOU! AUNTY CASS!", you say as you hug her back.

"My goodness you have grown SO MUCH! Anyways, what do you want? Donuts? Cupcakes? Chicken Wings?", she asks.

"Just wanted to chill. Anyways, my friend Cassie wanted to have a look at it.", you answer.

While your friend looks at the food, you look and find a table for you & Cassie.

Your pocket rings, your mom texting you to meet them at Lucky Cat Cafe later.

You text your mom back,"Already here since Cassie wanted to. Met Aunt Cass. Looks nice."

Sitting down & looking around, you see the guy you met before (and the robot too) go through the door & hug Aunt Cass.

He notices you, saying hi.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?", he asks.

"My friend wanted to get something from here. What are you doing here?", you ask.

"This is where I live.. duh.", he says.

"Really? I thought Aunt Cass lived by herself.", you say.

"You know her?", he asks.

"Yah. So what." you say with a shrug.

"She's my aunt." he says.

"Aunt Cass is an aunt, but second aunt. Like my mom & her were cousins." you explain.

"Oh. Then we are related?", he says.

"I guess so. Well, what's your name anyways." you ask.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada. Yours?" he says.

"Y/N Y/L/N. Well...that was unexpected." you say as he chuckled.

Your friend comes by and says she was gonna go back home, and you decide to stay here to talk with Hiro more.

Before you go talk with him more, you text your mom,"I'll be staying over at Lucky Cat Cafe. See you later! 3"

Hiro then asks you to come upstairs since it was pretty busy at the cafe.

You go upstairs with him and see his room.

"Nice room. You play video games?", you ask as you look around.

"Yah I do. Nothing much though. Just all of the Mortal Kombats ever with some Minecraft, Gears of War, Halo 3, and Kinect Party.", he says.

You look at his bed and then the other bed, empty.

"Hey wait a minute. Aren't you the guy who made the Tadashi Building or something like that?", you ask.

"Yah. For my brother.", Hiro says.

"Ever thinking about making a mini-movie about him?" you ask.

"Kind of." he says in a sad voice.

"I'll make one if you want to. I've made one for myself, after I... lost my brother & sister.", you say.

"How?", Hiro asks.

* * *

 **HEHE. LEAVING A CLIFFHANGER HERE! I am so mean.  
** **But anyways, this took me 2 hours, cause of Minor WRITERS BLOCK!  
UGHHHHHHHHHHH but the next one will come in a few days. Promise. **


End file.
